His Last Request
by mira1122
Summary: If you only had a week left to live, what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

What would you do, if you found out you only had a week to live? Hiro had asked me that question once. We'd spent the evening drowning our sorrows because we'd both been dumped and out of the blue he asked me that question. I just blew it off at the time because it was just too depressing to think about. But now, sitting across from my doctor, for some reason that question just popped into my mind.

"Shuichi are you listening to me?"

"I…I'm sorry Takahashi-sensei, it's just hard for me to understand all that medical jargon you're using. Please explain it to me one more time."

"I'm the one who should apologize," Takahashi said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I was trying to break it to you gently, but I ended up making everything too confusing for you." He took off his glasses, sat back in his chair and looked at me with sad, defeated eyes. "You have a tumor in your brain. That's the reason for all the headaches you've been having recently."

"Oh, well then you can just take it out and everything will be fine," I answered in relief.

"Shuichi, your tumor is inoperable, and…it seems to be growing at an alarming rate."

"T…Takahashi-sensei," I stammered weakly. "Does that mean that…am…am I…going to die?"

With a weary sigh Takahashi-sensei simply nodded his head. _Oh God! _I stared at him numbly as the tears began to cascade down my cheeks. _Why does this have to happen now? I'm only 25 years old! There were still so many things I wanted to do with my life! _"How long…do I have?"

"A week…at the most," he replied gravely.

* * *

"I'm home." _How many times will I be able to call that out, _I wondered in despair. _What would you do, if you only had a week to live? _Walking listlessly into Yuki's study, I tried to think of what I should do with the little time I had left.

"You're back already," Yuki growled irritably as his fingers tapped incessantly across his laptop.

Staring at the disheveled blond hair that fell haphazardly into his amazingly handsome face, made my heart ache. I had always taken it for granted that we would be able to grow old together. Since I was younger than Yuki, I had been looking forward to the time that I could take care of him, but none of that was possible now. _What would you do, if you only had a week to live? _There was only one thing I wanted.

Slipping my arms around his neck, I whispered softly, "Yuki, please embrace me."

"What the hell," he yelled pushing me forcefully away. "Can't you see I'm in the middle…" Something made him stop suddenly, and he had an odd expression as he looked intently into my eyes.

I stared into his intense golden eyes for a long time trying to decide what I should say. _Should I tell him that I'm dying? I…don't want to worry him, and I really don't want him to pity me. I just want him to make love to me…one more time._ "Please Yuki, I need you tonight." Just like that, the spell had been broken.

"Damn it! You always bother me at the worst time."

"Yuki…" _please don't turn me away…not tonight._

"Quit being an annoying brat and leave me alone," he grumbled in frustration.

"Yuki…" Although I desperately wanted him, I knew it was useless to ask him again. He was obviously on a roll and nothing I said would make him want to stop. If I kept pushing him, it would only make him angry with me, and I didn't want what might be my last memory to be him yelling at me. "I love you."

"Yeah, whatever," he grunted distractedly already too engrossed in his work to pay me any mind.

Curling up on the couch, I cried myself to sleep.

A few hours later, I took my last breath all alone on that cold couch. As my soul hovered above my abandoned corpse, I couldn't help but pity that lonely shell of a man curled up pathetically with the remnants of bitter tears still moist on his cheeks. I'd gone to sleep that night hoping I'd get the chance to taste Yuki's lips one last time, but just like everything else, that last wish had been taken from me as well.

Before departing to whatever awaited me in the next life, I drifted once more into Yuki's study. He was still sitting at his desk and his fingers were still tapping furiously across his laptop. _Was there ever a time when I was most important to you? Will you even miss me at all?_ If it were possible, I would have started crying all over again._ I really loved you Yuki. Did you ever truly love me? _I reached up and stoked his cheek with my ghostly fingers. Shivering visibly at my touch, he paused for a moment. Then, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, he continued with his work. _Goodbye Yuki._ As my soul began to fade away, I wondered how long it would take him to discover my dead body.

* * *

Author's note: Never take your loved ones for granted!


	2. Aftershock

I had originally intended to make this a oneshot, but after receiving several requests to continue this, I decided, if I could come up with a good enough story, I'd finish it off. Obviously I did it. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Yuki found it lodged partially between his desk and the waste basket. How long it had been there, he frankly didn't have a clue. He picked up the inoffensive looking piece of wadded up paper intending to throw it away, but something made him stop. Sitting at his desk, he carefully straightened it out. When he noticed Shuichi's unmistakable, sloppy handwriting, the now familiar wave of remorse slammed into him knocking the wind out of his lungs as if he'd been punched in the stomach. With morbid, sadistic curiosity, he read the hastily written lines.

My life, my love, my world  
Everything revolves around you  
But none of that matters, does it

I wish I could encircle you with my love  
And envelope you in its warmth  
But nothing I do can penetrate the wall you've placed between us

Why can't I come into your fortress?  
Why must I always be left outside, alone and cold?

If you would just reject me outright  
I would be able to move on with my life  
But things are never that simple with you

Every time I feel like giving up on you  
You lift the barricade giving me a glimpse of your world  
And just a taste of your love

But before I can become satiated  
You push me back into the cold  
Leaving me with just enough sustenance to stay alive,  
But not enough to want to keep on living

Bitter tears once again streaked down Yuki's cheeks. Between his choking sobs, he couldn't help but laugh humorlessly at the cruel or more appropriately karmic irony of it all. From the moment he'd met Shuichi, he'd at best complained about having him around. Several times he'd tried to run away from the annoying, little brat only to find himself mysteriously drawn back into his life. Now that he was finally rid of Shuichi, Yuki knew he would do anything; make any kind of sacrifice to hold that adorable, little brat in his arms one more time.


End file.
